Resident evil touhou ark thompsons revenge
by DorpHolster
Summary: bunch of losers have to do crap because the party went bad and stuff
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil Touhou Ark Thompsons revenge

One day reimu was having a fucking party at the shrine or something and invited various people from touho like marisa and flandre and turkishphantom(fuk you when i find you i will cut u) and alice and sanae and sakuya and it was a good party until stuff happed

"Holy fuck this is fucking party" said turkishphanetom who then got felled over the table and almost broke his ankle and he cried a bit

Reimu was a god damn shoe and since sanae was basically evil reimu trhat made sanae more pr0 than usual and sanae went uyp and murdered reimo and nobody missed her and then there was th t virus.

Nio fuck it was the c virius like with SIMMONS.

(Who the fuck put the fucking bitch c virus in here)" said sanae who got infected and marisa grabbed a shotgun and blast her dead on the spot

"I did" said the guy at the door. It was moses jones. Moses jones is some dude with a spiked up flat-top haircut and a green shirt and he plays bass guitar and he killed moses with an avalanche because he was really fuckin fucked off that some guy who jacked his name but didn't have a surname was mor popular then him.

"Moses fuckin' jones I shoulda known" said marisa who also had to kill alice and saukya and maybe flandr. Then marisa knew they were outnumberd so she grabbed turkesh fantm and flandr and they get on the broom stik and fly to safety away from the evil c virus zombies and moses jones.

"Fuckin amateurs don't being aware of my secret athletic trick" said moses jones who did his athletic trick and almost caught up to them but he grabbed the broom and it stabbed him in the eye and it pulled his eye out but it got put back in by his hand that he used to put it back in.

Then the broomstick got away from moses jones and crashed into something. They crashed into ark Thompson.

"Whos the fuck are you you fucking god damn abortion dick cock invertedhsadow?" asked Turkishplanmtom as he drough his lighsaber ready for a fight.

"im ak Thompson and you will help me get my revenge."

"What" said marisa who didn't hear the negotioatons"

"We must defeat moses jones" said turkshfontrm

"That is fucking convenient because thats my revenge yes we must kill him" ark sayed

Ark knew where to look for moses jonez

"fucing moses jones is a alcoholic we must search the bars nearby but don't be fooled by his gimmick"

"gift. Watch yourself" said turkeyfantm who was flandr the whole time so it was just them and no actual flandr. Turkey ghost had the fucking Christmas light wings y'know.

Lets go find the ferst of his minions they said and they went

And they found the first guy he set up to figte them and it was hero361(ur a fag pwndtimes300) and hero said "stand back or i wil throw the blok butten at you" because that's all he had

Then Turkish phantom went at hero361 and made him eat his severed leg and laughed at him and marisa set him on fire with a blowtorch and arp thopson put a pool cue through his face and he wasn't dead yet.

Fuk" said ark

"You underistametet my ultimate power thing" said her-O. "for i am the most loser 23 year old bronie loser ever. You punks walked into the wrong zone" he said and they realized he had teh placement all congifigured.

And then they realized that turksh fantem was a scalie who hung out with fags like Samuel and the illuminate guy and he was so crap that he was immune to heros crapness.

"Arghlh! How r u this CRAP?" said hero who was weak now

"hahaahahahaahahaahahhahahahh ahahah" said torkishpheatom "WATCH YOURSELF" and he said that too

Then turkfantm cut off heroe'z head with a gunblade.

"we got that fucker" said arhk who took credit and gave fantm the fucking wedgie of his lifre

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" screabed fantm

And marisa and ark laughed at Turkishgaughphantom

But he wastn't the only guy who screamed right then!


	2. Chapter 2

"Who did that scream over there" said rurkishphantomm

"i don't fuckin know lets invetstaigate" said mariser and srk

The people went at round the corner and saw none other than

Samtheoverlord.

"SAMUEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" aksed fantm

"I have just defeated the infamous moses jones" said Samuel

But they looked at the dead guy whod screamed and it was actually PC1073

"lol i thought u liked that guy" said merisr and blark topsen

"I did too. And then he began to violate me." Said Samuel. You could tell it hurt him to say those specofioc wrds.

"Rofl" said ark as he stabbed Samuel with a pitchfork

"Yes, double rofl" said marrisa who thrue bricks at samuel's haircut and fucked it up big time.

"argh i have BEEN FIRED FROM MASKRONALDS" said Samuel (maskronalds is like ncdonalds but its run by mask and Ronald(bron))

"no i must comfort you and shed tearz 4 u." Said phantom who was resisting his gay urges so he actually kicked Samuel.

Then Samuel said "Weait do not kill me and i will assist you"

And they said "wel okay" and he said "Now we can eat pc like cannibals to survive he is fucking tasty i alredy started on his left arm."

Phantom cried because his helmet meant he couldn't put food in his mouth but ark said "It looks like your time is up. Now die, Samtheoverlord scum." And shot a yellow laser which ewas really strong enough to kill Samuel in one hit but it missed and Samuel was about to fight back.

Then.

They totally like, heard a knock at the door and a spooky voice behind it

"Who the fucking shit is ATHAT?" said Samuel

"It is WeskEr" said the scary voice.

"Yes but wesker is died" said maripser

"ahahahahahahahahah." And the spooooky kikd to door down to reveal some fucking loser wearing invertedshadow merchandise and keirostarr merchandipe and a shit hat.

The guy say "When albort wesker die he left his NAME behind when he died and i took it and I AM DODD WESKER"

"holy fucking shit shut up you sound like tbwinger" said ark

"Yes io killed him and stole his voice now i am dodd chalkboard wesker"

Nobody said shit

"And this is my skylanders collection." And he said those words and puled out his box of skylanders.

"nnnrgrhhgrh skylanders SUCKX" Samuel said as he get the box thrown at him and nearly DIE

"i don't even like fucking Samuel" said ark who stood on asmauelz leg enough to destroy it

"AGH I CANT FUCKING WALK HOW WIL I HANG OUT WITH TORKEY GHJOSET NOW!?" he said as he was crippled.

Dodd was still there.

"Whenm you die Samuel im going to steal your fucking haircut and look swanky as shit" said dodd.

Turkeys gay temptations exploded and made him defend samuel's honor" "NOPPPPP!" he screabed before jumping on dodd and sticking his latesaber threw his lungs and he punctured them and dodd probably died or something i don't know i don't fucking care about dodd.

However at the same time marisa and ark had drewn up blueprints to betrays turkey ghost and they were alredy working

"Yes he has taekd cared of that fuckin dodd wesker." Saiod mariper evilly

"haha it is to laugh soon we will have his car and run over him and moses JONES" laffed ark topmpson

"did you spazoids say something"? inqueried joshuaphantom

"yes we said ur helmet is gay" said mparisear

"Say. Where is your...CAR, turkishphlandre?"

"qwhy it's OVER IN THE PARKING LOT. Let'z go for a ride." Said turkishphantom

Also turkipshfantm was planning to betray them.


	3. Chapter 3

"i am going to betray you to death." Said phantom who couldn't lie right there because he couldn't keep a straight helmet face.

"theank u for telling us" said mariser who had his connfessien in the plans. And found it funny.

"Get in the fucking car you whore." Said ark to phantom who cried a lot there.

Then they got in the car.

"'ow yeh plannin' 'a betray us, 'en joshey?" said ark who trying not to laugh at him.

"im going to punch you when yuour not looking very very hard and it will crush you." Said turkishfaggot.

"but there are two of us and 1 of you" said mariser who knew math

Tuirkey remembered wat hero said about him being crap and it all made him sad together.

"i will crash this car and explode us all." Said fantim emoishly.

"good fuckin luck, bitchtrard faggot" said mparisetr who had the wheel now

"Wha tha FCUK?!" said phantom who had no helmet

Ark had his helmet

"i am beaten oh no" said turkishy who was.

"Now we will run that fuck ofver right lol?" said ark tompson to mereser

"no lookat this stunt i know" said marisaer who made the car do a thingy through a flaming ring and then 4 backflips and landed on tuirkjey and broke loads of his bones

"thatz totally RADICAL" said ark who wanted to know how to do that

Turki was left in the rode dying wen he heard a voice. It was hardcore elite. "now you are a nearly dead retarded faggot from the divide like i are" said hahdcoah.

"Go the shit away hahdcoah nobody wants you in this here" almost deaded turkessh

"if u do not team up with me i will destroy you just like dodd wesker"

"who?"

"fuck you team up with me"

"okay" said fnampthon.

Meanwile in teh car.

"we's almost at that bastard moses jonezis favcerourite bar." Said ark who was kicked back in the back seat playen gamecube gamez.

"wut do we will kill him with wen we get there" said muriser

"fuckin hockey stick, init blad" said ark Thompson who had chav influence on his side

"Y'got blood mate?" said a nearby chav then they ran him over and he looked like a fag.

"i wont miss him" said ark.

BACK AT TURKEYS PLACEd

"u wil now answer to me as "lord president hahdcoah 2" said hadcoah to his new bitch fantm.

"yeah" said fantm who was all servile and shit rite now.

"now what fucking powers and abliloties do u have?"

"i have the power to scan washing up liquid and find out the price of it" said fantem

"wow you're fucking useless why the fuck did i fucking hire you i hate you go get dead."

"no"

And they knew they'd have to work together

"OKAAAAAY!" said hahdcoar. "here'z the plan. Ur going to put on a fucking sailor costume you fucking scalie and you're going to kill these people who are shad-o, the illuminate guy and therus and CHRIS REDFIELD"

"I fucking hate Christ refdfeld!" answered fantm! "I LL GET HIM FURST!"

£very extremely excellent" said hahdcoah who knew he was in the fuckind laughing his way to the bank in this one."me an u turkey R going to be good frendz."

"you betcha" said flandr the Turkish ghost

Meanwhile mariser and ark had getted to moses jonessesses favourite bar and gone in and were ready to fookin rumble but it was actually pretty fucking chill .


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay fucking act all calm and shit" said ark who was real smooth talking here.

"oh okay" said marisa who pulsed out a chanesaw.

They went up to the barkeeper guy who ark didn't recognize

"oh hey it is a new bar keeper guy hello dude" said ark to him and the guy didn't respond

Then they sat down

"Wot duh yew fookers wohnt?" Said the bar guy. He was really fuckin british.

"wheres moses jones" said marisaer

"i don't know man" said bar guy who totally knew.

"Tell us you fuk" said ark who took maripsses chainsaw and traded it to him for a drink of alcohol.

"no you must give me money for the secret you dumb assholes" he said in a britishly way to say that.

Then ark and marisa gived him $50000

"What is this fucking money it is not british it makes my hands explode when i hold it." He said

"we know yor wekness." Said marisa evilishly "Tel us or fuckin die you fuckin fucker"

"No because i am not the bar gyu." Said the bar GUY.

"what?" the ark and moriser said

Then the bar guy KICKED THE COUNTER OVER TO REVEAL...

THE SET OF THE JEREMY KYLE SHOW.

"Oh my fucking shit HOW DID INOT KNOW" said ark

Then the people in the bar moved their chairs into a formation and revealed they were Jeremy kyle fans. And finally the bar guy took off his costume and revealsd

Jeremy kyle.

Then Jeremy kyle chained marisa and ark to seats on the stage and laffed in a smug way. "You fuckers are gonna make my show rich." He said.

"No wait we just want fucking moses jones"

"yeh"

"hahahah" said Jeremy kyle. "then by ahl meanz, here." And he did a singnal to people and they bought moses jones in handcuffd and tied him to a seat across the stage and the camera guys showed up.

"There you are you fuckin basterd" said ark angrily "now to get revenge at you."

"We are both hand cuffd together and must team up you asshol" said moses jones regrettingly.

"Nobody runs from the motherfucking Jeremy kyle show" said Jeremy as he slipped on his knuckle dusters. "Now talk your fucking dumbshit problems out with each other for the camera or I'll bust yer face open."

Then he punched ark and marisa threw a sword at Jeremy and stabbed him. It did nothing. "Didn't you know I'm invincible when it comes to sords you fool?" said jermiy.

"The fuck" said mariser.

"Yes" said jorimy.

Moses jones wasn't saying much and Jeremy kyle said "Say your fucking problems out loud or well take you back stage and your gonna get loads of counselling."

Moses jones said nothing and Jeremy gave him a fuckin mean right hook and he was bleeding "u probably think ur being funny,. NOBODY FUCKS ME OFF ON MY FUCKING TV SHOW NOW TELL ME UR PROBLEMS" and he started punching moses jones loads and then Ark was all "hes gopnna get MY fucking revenge at this rate.. hey meraser do ur fuckin mastor spark or something on that guy."

Marisa shooted a master spark and knocked Jeremy kyle over but he grabbed a glass bottle and broke the end and then he got restrained by his own staff.

"Jeremy will you stop trying to kill your guests" said his guard. But Jeremy kyle forced the glass bottle through his head and he blood and he died horrebbly.

Then Jeremy got his other guard... CHRIS ROCHEFIELD.

Then fantm came in. "Wheres chis redfied or shad-o or illuminate guy or terus" he said.

And he saw Christ rawchkfield.

"Your chris redfield and shad-o. Prepare to fucking die times 2." Said phantom who pulled out his lightsaber and then he saw that moses jones and marisa and ark tied up and he laughed. "Prepare to also die" fantm said.

Then Jeremy kyle noticed phantom and said "ur part of my show now."

:O


	5. Chapter 5

Turkishphantom didn't want to be on jremey fuckin kyles shit tv show so he agreed to fight and Jeremy pulled off his shirt and revealed a basketball shirt with "JEREMY KYLE, KILL COUNT:328482379" written on the back.

"I'm gonna kill you. Painfully." Saiaded Jeremy kyle.

"No" said fantm as he drew his lightsaber which was a laser SWORD

Jieremy laffed.

"Whatz sooo funy?" said fentm"?!

"Nothing" said jaramy.

Then some heian alien rock remix started up and a wrestling ring appeared in the middle of the stage and they jumped in and Jeremy started fuckin beating fantm to death

moses jones and ark and marisa were totally untying the ropes while he was distracted.

"We should fucking help that chump" said moses jones who had his bass guitar at the ready. And he shot lightning bolts ot fantm and the electric went down his metal suit and it hit Jeremy and Jeremy flyd away and digd a backflip across the ring

He dropped a thingy

"oh no i dropped my ultimate washing up liquid that is the source of my power." Then fantm had a evil idea.

He stabbed Jeremy aand it didn't do shit.

"FUCK" said phantom.

Then he got depressed and scanned the price of it and it was £4.55

"ducking Britain moneys" said phantom who couldn't handle it.

"I have Britain moneys" said ark "And i will buy the source of ur power from you."

Then Jeremy kyle's inhuman obsession with getting money made him give away the source of his power for 4.55 englands moneyz.

"FUCK Y DID I DO THAT at least I have moneys.2" he said.

"Now you will die said ark and marisa and moses jones who had the source of his power but couldn't use it because they weren't him and ark specifically had it and he shot washing up liquid near where Jeremy was standing. And then a thing happened

Marisa went "I wil giv u 5 britain money if you can walk through that washing up stuff." And jeremys eyes turned into money signs and he walked on it so fast that he fell and did a backflip and when his head hit the ground is exploded and there was nuclear fusion at thet same time and he was defeated.

Then it was just chris rochefield and phantom.

"I will fuck you up my friend." Loser'd fantm.

But chris rochefield said it is i theinvertedshadow and his voice shot phantom across the room.

"hahahahaha did u all forget that im EEVVVILLLL!?" said moses jones and he did one of his athletic trickz and killed chris rochefield. It also really hurt phantom who still had no helmet and ark laughed at him because he was a scalie.

"Scalies are gay i hope u die" said marekser.

Fantm cried.

"Now to find and fucking kill the illu-msntati guy." Said phantom.

Then moses jones was all "I will help you kill the illumiant guy he said" he said because he was evil. Then suddenly there was a noise

A CAR noise.

"my fuckin car i fucking forgot they jacked my car o why is life so CROOL to me." Said phantom.

And then maris and qark Thomson ran over moses jones and phantom in the car. Phantom screamed like a btitch

"whippersnapperz think they's gonna fuck up MOSES JONES with a car? HA." Said moses jones who pulled out a deck of cards.

"Pick a fucking card you fucking scale or dieeee." He say

Then phantom picked a card and it was some card but he didn't know because moses jones had taped a picture of a fat emo from GameFAQS on the front.

"What" said phantom.

"You fell for my scheme, you poor deluded bnastard." Saed moses jones before he kicked the distracted phantom in the face and nearly K.O'd him and then run away at faster then car speed after the car.

Then hadcoah show up and sayd "oh hey fantm hows work"

"half done you fuck hey u got any medicine i need fuckin medicine"

"fuckin no lol. Got pipe clearner crap. U want pipe cleaner crap"

"yeah i don't even fuckin care, gimme." And then phantom injected himself with some pipe-cleaning substances from hahdchoah's kitchen. "good" he say.


	6. Chapter 6

Turkishphantom was up and better and he was like "okay gotta go get the illumenet guy next and therus if I see therus fuck thersu man he'll probably try to cry me to death."

And phantom went to the place he knew he could find bronies. The faggot place. Then he saw illuminat guy and therus sitting at a table together scheming.

"We must eliminate that captain spays, yo, dawg, bling." Said therus who was a fag.

"Yes, then HORSES will rule DA." Said illuminate guy.

Turkishfantm went into the faggot store and said "I need a soda give me a soda" and he got one and he slid down the line over to therus and illuiment"

"Which one of you is therus" he said to them

"I'm reap the benefits" said therus.

"that fucking name sounds gay I bet you're therus." Said phantom

Therus made coward noises and hid under the table and there were loadz of tears and they were now in 1 ft of waaater.

Then illuiament had a devious scehem and kikd therus.

"You must be on my side hi im joshey the friendly gift robot" said turkey to illuminate guy

"My name is Tugboat boris" lied illuminati guy.

"fuckin gay name" said phantom "welcome to my 2 peoples team of doom."

Then they kicked therus more and there was like, 5ft of therus' tear water now so they stood on him and he was drowning and illuminate guy and turkishphaeteaeaentm laughed and high fived and they were killing therus and the cops showed up and fantm thru the illaemit at the cops and the cops died horribly due to brony infection or something.

"How the shit did you do that" said flandre the gift robot from cannader which is near u s of a

"i awesomed cops to death" said illuminate tugboat who was lying

2"whoa i am fooled!" said phantom who thought illuminate shoe was cool.

Then they got on a motorbike and ran over therus and he got cut in half lol.

"we r good friends" said illuminate guy

"yes lets go find nick the bonry mow four and run him over too" said fatnem

Then there was a thingy far away. It was fantms car being chased by some badass looking dude who was a really fast runner

"Jim crackin' dandy, we's bout to get my CAR back. Wait til u seeeee the glove compartment you fucking commie." Said phantom to hsi friend illuament

Then phantom chased ark and mariser and moses jones on the bike and there was a high speed chase thing wen suddenly he noticed there was fucking washing up liquid on the road because they still had it

Moses jonez juimped over it like a dude.

"Holy fuck were gonna crash unto that" said turkishcirno and the ullimunati gui.

Then they hit the washing up liquid and fantm couldn't scan it in time and they spiralled out of control.

Meanwhile since everyone knows taht if a fuckin vampire gift robot touhou Christmas light loser beats you up you become one of those things.

And therus the undead guy then got up and said "GIFT" and he had Christmas lights at his disposal.

"Now i will get vengeance on those assholes that beated me especially dat fucking illuminate guy whosssee real name is paul."

Then he got on his scooter and rolled down the slope and did a fucking trick on the ramp and he also crashed into the washing up liquid.

In the same place turksh and the ilumint did.

"I thought we fucking killed you u fucking asshol" said turkfantrm

"Yes u did but i am undead vampire chav Christmas light gift dude." Said therus and then he pulld out a gift wrapped thingy and thro is at fantm really fast and fantm caught it with his 13338 skillz.

Therus did magic and was wearing a chav costume and had Christmas light wings like landre who was fantm.

"now is personal said" said therus the fag from aussie land throw a few shrimp on da barbeeee.

However then

Some guy neaby got! THE C VIRUS

AND A BAD THING HAPPEN.


	7. Chapter 7

"who da FUCK went and gogt the C virus?!" said therus all pissed off

"that guys" said phantom who pointed at...DECOY73

"the fuck is that" said therus who kickd him DEAD.

"fag" say phantom.

Then the therus and illuminate guy were fighting and so was faentm who got his loaser sword out and took some fucking swings at the bad guys and he hit illeaenment guy by accident

"NOP TUGBOAT BORIS IM SORRY I KILLD U" he said

"Im not fucking dead you dumb shit go like, do healing power you fucking jedi" said illuminati guy who wasn't dead

Then a car goed at them and therus dived outta da way and dfantm looked threu the window of th efront of the car and saw ark Thompson laffing athim because marise told him how to drive evilly and he hit fantm with the car and fantm fell over and then he RUND OVER THEILLUMINATI GUY

"Fuck" said fantm to illuminati guy who has serious tire tracks now and gonna die

"haha those fuckers thought they killed me but i survived car" lafughed illuminati guy who thumbed up fantm.

Then...

Moses jones was still chasing the car

"O HSHIT" screabed fantm

Moses jones rund into fantm and kicked him 6 feet high and he stamped on illuminati guy and illumiantguy's insides exploded from the sheer awesomeness of moses jones' stamp.

"im am fucking dead" said illuminati guy and then he died and therus came back witha saw and cut illuminati guys head off for a fuckin laugh.

"dats a riot, init blud" said therus who looked especially Christmassy today.

"UR FUKCIN DONE THERIS" said fantm who ripped his shirt off and he was still a scalie or something. He start fist fighting therus and it was actually going good until therus put on his retarded hat and said "yes but i am secretly a touhou"

And then therus begin shooting loads of bullets and lasers and other crap at phantom and killing him until he heard a explode! He looked left and seed that a building was falling on him and he cowereded as usual.

"WHO THE FUCK PUSHED THAT BUILDING OVER" said therus and it missed him and he laughed at it for missing

"I did" said a faggot voice

"Oh no, U" said fantm. "NOBODY LIKES YOU FUCK OFF"

And then the voice said again "yehs. U killed meee inside therus."

And it was...ARTHUURS.

Arthuurs leapt forward like a retard and started slapping therus. Every where arthuurs touched therus therus losed all of his powerz and stuff and arthuurs used his secret attack, the level 500 arthuurs punch and broke therus' nose. Turkey felt abd and helped therus by picking up arthuurs and throwing him in the bin lol.

"YOO WILL PAAAAYYYY" screamed arthuurs who did a flip and tried to take a bite out of therus' Christmas lights.

"haha u don't bite Christmas lights" said therus who knew hiz anatomy real well.

Then arthuurs got electric and his head exploded and he died and they dug a hole and put loads of shit nobody wants to be near in it and then through arthuurs on top and buried him and built an anti-mlp station thing on top. "haha" said therus.

"im still going to kill you for hahdcoah" said photom

"No you fucking don't. Ur gonna help me beat caprptin spayz." Said therus evilishly.

Then they heard words

"Die, ze" said marisa as ark tompson and marisa did a car trick and moses jones speeded outta control and ran into therus and phantom and their car exploded and everyone was all together

"now im gonna fuckin' destroy you and make you die while im at it" said moses jones who was talking at ark.

"Not if I make you fite these guys" said ark

"U cant"

"Yes but turkey fantm there hates bass guitar and liked moses because he's fucking religious. Therus is too."

Then moses jones turnd at them and said "Ur ded fukface" and start charging up his best attack and therus and fantm were like "o shiiiiittt"

And then ark and marisa stole fantms broken motor bike and fixd it really quickly and escaped from moses jones again

And they took therus' hat. Therus cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Moses jones was all pissed at fphentm and thrus who didn't reap the benefitz rite there.

Moses jones walked up and he was all "i will kill u in 1 hit/" and did a really big kick that blasted them flying but therus was all "holy shit were gonna land there."

And they landed.

On captin spayz' boat.

"HAHAHAHAHA. WE HAVE AIRBOURNE FAGGOTS INCOMING" said jwgmods who was evil.

"yes. Very gud" said captaind sapays.

Jwgmods jumped all high and grabbed them and piledrived them onto the boat

"fuk" said therus.

"Aren't you that faggot that makes all the horse art on DA?2 said spays "Dat shits always in my inbox wen im on my pimpd out computer out at sea. U will die 4 this."

"oh shit lol hez gonna do my job 4 me SIGN ME UP CAP'N" said phantom who was totally bout to make fuckin money

"oh okay I officially hire you as...the ship's official DOIN cosplayer"

Fantm was all "OH FUCK" and then therus laughed at him and spays made jwgmods tie them up and take them below deck.

"Welcome to my personal area." Said jw as he threw them in a cell and locked the door. "In my personal area it's spirit day 24/7."

Fantm and therus were all worried and shit, as jw had put on his people hat and was smiling and gave them a thumbs up.

"I also have the power to shoot sun lasers at you guys" said jw. "I know your a fuckin Christmas light gift robot chav vampire thing, therus. I'll burn u ded if you pis me off."

"okay said therus"

"Why the fuck am i in jail i joined ur crew" said fantm.

Then jwgmods let him out and fantm did a athletic trick that knockd out jwgmods and him and therus escaped and went above deck.

Spays was standing there laughed at him and said "You fucking loser don't think u can survive on MY boat do you? U clearly don't know wat boat ur on. Ur on MY BOAT." And then he called the rest of his crew which was extremettypewriter4 and NEXUS.

"You're fucked" said spays asnd he pointed and typewriter went "OKAAAY" and ran forward to punch therus but therus grabbed typewriter by the nose and pulled his nose off then broke his fingers off 1 by 1 and killed typewriter with a battleaxe and threw him overboard.

"which person namd nexus is next." Said therus challengingly

And nexus went at him and kicked him in the nuts really fucking hard

"OUCHIES" said therus who fell over crying

"get off the fucking boat bnobody wants u here" said fantm in his spooky gift robot yoshi voice thing

Nexus was all obedient and jumped overboard and probably drowned out there because in this fanfic he don't know shit bout swimming.

Spays was like "oh fuck it now i must do that thing" and they didn't know what he was on about

Jwgmods came back up and said "hehehehe prepare to face my ultimate elbow smash thing" and he tried it but fantm moved and jwgmods' elbow just got stuck in the ground and he was liek "aw frick"

"Prepare to be GARBAGE" said spays.

Then spays stabbed jwgmods and grabbed him and said "ALL LIFE FORM DATA, SUCCESSFULLY COPIED" and threw jwgmods into space and they all saw a really cool looking space explosion which was jwgmods.

Then therus punched spays and spays just turned round and shot his new sun laser power at therus and therus fucking died right then and there and spays all life form data'd him and got his gimmicks. Then spays died because he was a zombie vampire chav full of solar power adn that shit don't fuckin mix.

"Now i have a fucking boat i will drive it into moses jones' face and kill him" said fantm

Turkey post used the frorce to make the boat go faster back to land and he got there and saw marisa and ark Thompson who still had his fucking bike and they broke his car and he was getting emotional about it and then he saw that asshole moses jones who was all laid back.

"MOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEAS JONES!" yelled fantm as he moved the boat at him

"fuck" said moses jones as he got crushed by the boat

And then mosese jones pick up the boat and threw it at a nearby town square and killed loads of people and marisa got off the bike and threw the bike at moses jones and ark Thompson was on the bike and it hurt moses jones real bad and ark got off an dpulled out a gun and holded moses jones at gunpoint.

And then turkey came back and said "im gonna fucking get revege.2"

SUDDENLY HAHDOCOAH RAN IN AND PUNCHED TURKISHFATNM REALLY HARD...

"long time no see, fag" said ark to hahdcoah.


	9. Chapter 9

Ark Thompson knew hahdcoah because hahdcoah was at the top of ark's faggot list of losers to defeat

Hahdcoah started running away but it was no good because he was fat and ark Thompson threw ninja stars at him which knocked him over. Then ark did a hand signal as part of the code him and marisa formed and moses jones had figured out like a pr0 and marisa did a master spark at hahdcoah and destroyed him.

"i was working for that guy now I can't get paid and buy a new fucking car" said fantm

"I broke your fucking car lol you fucker" said ark Thompson and he pulled out a sheet of paper and it had information on it and phantom read it and it said that phantom was going to die because he used hahdcoah's pipe clearner crap as medicine.

"lol" said ark Thompson "you're a fuckin dead."

"you PUNK you will pay for this insolence and my damn car u broke"

"nop" ark say.

Then fantm tried to shoot his best laser at ark and marisa but he was Christmas light chav vampire gift robot so it did nothing to marisa because was smaller hitbox than expected and nothing to ark Thompson because he had a medieval shield.

"What the fuck I can't do shit" said fantm

"Yes, now sit there while we defeat moses fuckin jonezs" said marisa at him

Then ark and marisa grabbed moses jones and hit him with a chair and it broke and moses jones was pretty beat up until fantm kicked a guitar at moses jones and he caught it and played it so well that they couldn't do shit to him and they got lightning bolted and were angry.

Moses jones realized he was actually getting the fuck beaten out of him and ran away to a place.

Then he got to a DA place.

He saw turkey's friends, XXxxX_snipez_cresentmoon_XX and Gmodaz09

"WAAAAH" said az09 who was fucking crying. Again

"what's the fucking problem" said moses jones to that prick

"My frend turkey didn't make art of my stoooopid character."

"turish phatm ir ur friend this is very good to me" said moses jones as he got a giant car battery and hit az09 with it and it elextric shockd him and made his face melt and then moses jones kicked his skull and it exploded.

"hey cresent moon snipez cod montage thing are you also turkishphantom's friend?" says moses jones

"Yes" said creseont thing

"do u want to see a funny thing" said moses jones who was all devious

"yeh?" said crasent man

Then moses jones got a hurricane and put it at cresint and it picked up cresent guy and killed her and she exploded into blooded pieces and her head melted and landed on the car battery and there was a fuckin light show.

"hahaha i trolld turkey" said moses jones happily.

Then turekieh showed up and said "Grr mpsses jonies youve crossd the line killing my buddies cesent moon/ but fuk az09 i dint evin like him.. I will defeat you once and for all."

"Go kill ark and marisa for me you fucker and then you can kill me i don't even fucking care i'll be back I'm OP as shit.!" Say moses jones

"okay" said phantom who got out his lightsaber again. He had flashbecks to the Jeremy kile show.

"watch out, ark Thompson has tr-" then he got hit by a car and didn't finish his sentence but didn't die either.

"I don't even ahve any fucking teammates or friends right now where the shit do I get new onez." Said phantom who was actually kinda fucked off about his day

Then he realized he was really far in his adventure and the next boss showed up and it was...GENERAL GRIEOVIOUS

"whoa gfuckin general greovious!" said fantm who knew bout star wars episode 3.

"alright u fuckin punk i heard u needed a friend and uve been loyal to star wars so letts tear shit up man. Wears dat fucking resi touhou squad lets get em" said genirel geevous

Fantm was exicited and happy and flandr and said gift and gave genereil greicious a gift from the divide

"Alright i got a gift and ittz a new sooper lightsabert" said greiouc "fatntm man ur my best fuckin' friend y'know that?"

"YEAH!" said fantm

Then they saw ark Thompson and marisa holding machine guns :O


	10. Chapter 10

"Put ur fuckin hands up we will shoot you anyway just do it to be inferior lol" said marswa who had loads of ammo in stock.

"u fools don't watch much star warz" said general grievous who got all his lightsabers and did stuff that reflected bullets and he started walking toward them and fantm thought hwe looked cool

"oh shit" marise said and shooted loads of bullets that all got deflected

"gunna kill yer aaassss" said ark who also shot then all his bullets got deflected off.

"noooo" said ark as general grievous got all close and cut his gun in half

Then he cut marisa's gun in half and laughed at them because he was going to win

"You fool now I have to do this" said arl tompson who pulled out the HANDLEBARS FROM TURKISH'S bike. The handlebars then got used by ark to hit general grivies in the head and he got dizzy and marisa threw bullets and a master spark at him and he was losing.

Turkish fantm went to help his good buddy grivius but groivos used the force to push him away and was all "nop save urself joshyua"

And turkey went nooo.

Then ark pulled out a hand grenade and put it at general grievious and he was gonna die

Fantm tried to use the force but he was slow

"now u watch fantm menace in hell" said marisa who pushed the button that made the had granaded go off and blasted general to death

"AHAHAHAHAHAH" yelled ark at the pile of dead that used to be gienral graveous

Turkey had no friends now and he was a fucking scalie which pissed him off real bad and he just took his shirt off again and went right up to zrk and punched him in the face.

"u broke my fucking car. Now il break ur fucking face" said fantm who hated ark a bit

"no turkey moses jones broke your car go kill him"

"he told me to fucking kill you because then i get to fucking kill him free like"

then ark was behind turkey and he backstabbed him but it bought turkey down to 2HP

"ARGH U BASTERED"

"hahahaha Fuck U" ark laffed. "by the way we feeled bad so we bought u this new car"

And ark pointed at this really fuckin swanky looking new car with loads of pimp shit and stuff fantm wanted in a car.

"whoa thanks man i guess were cool" said fantm

"yeah but i don't fucking like you faggot." Said ark and then he did a finger click and marisa pulled out a crowbar and pulled the door open and they got the car keys and melted them right there. Then they stole turkisheyphantom's new car.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE" sscreamed fantm who was now really fucking depressed.

Ark and marisa laughed at him like the villainous pplz they was and drived away in his car.

Fantm was about to get revenge when just as he started to climb up, someone kicked him and he fell back down.

"where the fuck do you think you're going" said...Megaman.

"I'm going to fuckin destroy you and take your power" said megaman at him

"no you aren't you don't have teh capacity to hold all my gimmicks i am chav vampire Christmas light gift robot from the divide who is also a scalie and is emo now." Laughed fantm

"I don't even fucking want dat shit il just kil u." Megaman pulled up his blaster gun and charged it up and shot joshey but Joshua the fantm defelacted the shot away and kicked megaman in the leg and he fell over.

"those bastards took everything from meeeeeee, now give me ur helmet or die then get ur helmet steal'd" said turkey

"okay fuck take my helmet" said megaman who didn't wanna die

Then Turkishphantom put the megaman helmet on and looked fucking stupid and megaman laughed at him so megaman did a really good punch at him and he exploded into energy which Turkish stoel to power up or something.

"now to get my new fucking car back from those basterdzzz." Said fantm who didn't see that right behind him was...

...

...GOG.


	11. Chapter 11

Josh the gift robot loser turned around and saw gog

"Gog you fuck what are you doing here"

"I am searching for fuckin free food man"

"No go be dead" said fantm and he got his gun and killed gog but he shot the wrong spot and gog EXPLODED everywhere and turkey was all "I am safe there wont be another villain for a while" but thats where he was fucking WRONG because he went down the road and there was a voice that went

"Wahahaha now to exakt revenge on various thingz" ...SAID TREXHUNTER2000

"Who the fuck let you be here go the shit home" said joshey who wasn't havin any o' keny'z shit today

"All of the fucking dinosaurs are extinct so i wil fuck ur day up by doing this"

And then he getted the c virus and some of THERUS'SS'S DNA!

"o holy baJEEGUS! This a SoupER bad!" said fantm

And then he used the stuff on the remains of inverted shad-o and bought shad-o back as resident evil villain chav gift robot vampire loser scalie emo shadow

"ahahahahahaha""now to be evil and fucking shit" said shad-0 who was very extremely evil. "First i wil kill u joshey and then i wil take a fucking dump."

"No man I really don't want 2 fuckin fite u right now there are these fucking assholes some dude in a coat and some fucking Halloween asshole and they stole my car and broke my car and gave me a new one and stole that too. And then teres this fuckin idiot with a bass guitar who is basically fuckin superhuman i don't even know wat the shit he did and he irl trolld me by killing my favourite loser and az09 who i actually miss as i am a fag and i totaly met generil greavuos and hes dead"

"lol i don't even fuckin care fag" said shad-o who threw trex hunter at fantm

Trex hunter got throwed so violentlee that he died on impact and was dead "Fuc" said shadow

Then shadow pointe at phanetm and said "o ur so gay." And fantom was annoyed so he punched shadow but it did nothing and shado said...

"now you will fucking come and watch television made for 5 year old girls and there is already a horse oc ready for u jopshua" and he grabbed phaetm and pulled him toward his house which was now a evil fort because shadow is now a super powerful evil faggot who everyone hates and they throw shit at his house evevry day and its a real fuckin mess and kids point a alaugh at him on the street and people beat him up for fun and he always says dum shit like euh huh huh it is i theinvertedshadow.

"No u wont fucking make me watch that invertedSHITOW" said fantm as he get a rake and stickd it in shadow back and pushed him at the ground them pushed him uop the wall like a retarded vacuum cleaner of doom.

"no don't kil me i must see my 1 true love again." Said shad-o

"thronwulf isn't in this fuckin thing u dum shit" fantm'd

"No not her i fucking getted rid of her...permemently. my 1 tru lov is gog u see."

"What the fuck lol i exploded him dead earlier" fantm laffd

"noooooooo" cryd shadow the FAG who was defeated now.

"if u help me kill ark and maerisaaa and boses jones we can still get him bak.

"o okay" sobbed shadow who got up and was nearly fantms team mate

Then he was pahenetom teammate for realz.

"We gotta find my fuckin car and ill even giv u a ride man" phamtnom instuctioned

Then they saw a guy

He had blue hair a fuckin trenchcoat

And really fuckin invincible plot armor

"whob the fuck r U?" asked shado the internet tough guy

"im reyscul and U burned my village to ground SHAD-O"

Shad-o totally did

"oh fuckin shit get lost i am with phafnttomm here wes doing work" say shad-o

"no u must fuckin go through me s"aid reyscul who grabbed dantey from dmc'z sword and got ready to kill.

Turkish got all worried because he only had his lightsaber which sucked and shadow got out his weapon which was an mlp lunchbox and shad-o pulled it out of his handbag.

"Now 2 destroy them TO VICTOTRY" say reyscul

Shad-o screamed like a faggot as reyscul went at them with swowrd.


	12. Chapter 12

Reyscul beat the fuck outta shadow and shadow cried and he said

"It is i theinvertedshadow. U can never defeet me" like the comic and it was bs this time because reyscul was fuckin ruining his face.

Shad-o did the gog scream lol.

Then fantm stepped in and hit shad0 away and got his lightsaber and cut reysculs head off and laughed at him but then some dumb shti happened and reyscul didn't get decapitated and he was like "OH BNO" and he kicked phantom really hard

Then fantm killed him a load more times but he kept coming back just as OP and retarded

"What the shit how 2 kill this guy?" fantm sayd

"he has only 1 weakness said shad-o" "but i don't know it" shado said again

Then fantm was like "fuk it man i wil fucking pay you to fuck off for a while" and he did and reyscul went to the arcade but fantm and shadow were beat up as shit so they had to go to the hospital to get help.

When they got there it fucking sucked because the doctor was actually god damn sonicdevil

"why the shit are you allowed to operate on people u cant even form a fuckin sentence right" said fantm

Then sonicdevil made weird noises and said teamwork and he fell out the window and he died and the real doctor came in and it was...

...Kugawattan.

"hahahaha now to do hospital stuff" said kugawatatn.

"rivels list" said fantm instincitevely.

Then kuga wattttn got into his medical supplies cabitnet and put hit god damn doctor hat on and then he got a sharp thingy and said "hey shado okay we's gonna do this surgery lol put your fuckin hand there"

And shado did and when he was focusing on his own hand kugaawetan stuffd the sharp thing in shad-o's eye and he couldn't see. Then kugaw Athens got shadows favourite hat and fucking destroyed it and shadow cried and kuga ran away laughing but he slipped in shad-o's tears and fell out of the window and he landed in a housefire and burned dead.

"i wil do the thingy now" said fantm who got the medicine and healed them.

"thanks man but get this fucking thing out of my eye" sayd shadow and fantm took it as his secret weapon for later.

"Now to get that fuckin other 3 losers okay" said fantm who got down to the first floor with shadow and they stole an ambulance from the other guys and had a car fight when they found the other peple.

"We are the best fuckin carjacking team of doom ever" said marisa

"haha yes we have defeated those fuckers and run moses jones over and fuck it y didn't he die we got him like 8 times just now" said ark thosmpsons.

Then moses jones who got run over got up and saw shadow in an ambulance with fantm and he jump kicked through the window into the seat next to him.

"hey there you fucking loser didn't I kill you earlier?" said moses jones.

"Yes but i am back as emo loser scalie vampire fag chav Christmas light gift dude from the divide also it is i theinvertedshadow" said shadow. Then he tried to use whatever powerz the thingy that he came back as has and he almost accomplished a thingy but moses jones was totally armed with a rope and he tied it round shad-o's neck and jump on top of the car and hung shadow off the back and shadow cried and exploded and died from not breathing and stuff. "nobodhy wil miss him he was a fag" said moses jomes

Fantm had no friends again

"dood wat do we do next" marisas inquired evilishly

"we get revenge on moses jones" said ark thompsun who was eating dr pepper and eating pizza.

"lol ur being fat" said maearisa

"Fuck you i'll crash the fuck outta dthis car" he then crashed the car but they both survived and kept being friends because stuff but they didn't have a car and fantm had an ambulance and moses joones was on top.

"FUCKIN WAIT" said ark trickingly

"what now" said fantm "u just broke my other car u wmust die horribly and emabsarasingly"

"we haven't fucking killed moviemowdown yet" said ark

"oh holy shit you're right" said marisaer who was also acting

"FUCK. Get in . let's kill that fucking shit" said fantm who let everyone in his ambulance and at some point thekeirostarr turned up and he got in too.

"U shud all watch...THE MAIN EVENT NETWORK." Said keirostarr.

"let'z kill him first" said moses jones

"yes" said marisa and fantm

"fucking yes times 5000000" said ark who cut keer-o star'z arms off with a pen knife.

But the ambulance was gonna crash.


	13. Chapter 13

Cake store was dead which was good

"I am glad we killed that wrestling faggot he kept calling me jon cena" said ark who had not known bout wrestling much then

"fuck you" said moses jones

"You fucking killed my only friend theinver-tshad-o" fantm cried "Fuk u moses jones i wil have my revenge"

"shut up wer at moviemowdownz house" moses jones sayd

It was this really big tough fort looking thing and they were like fuck, how do we get the fuck in.

And then they were all "lol its moviemowdown" and found out that it was made out of paper and he was in there, wearing mlp cosplaying faggot clothes

"prepare to die SHREK" said ark tompsen who read pete Peterson an knew wat to do

"no i am not shrek, oi'm moovymowdaown" said secroisd

Then ark tompson and fantm and mariser abut not moses jones all got guns and shot him dead and he cried and his death caused all his videoz to get disliked and he cried from beeeyond da grave.

"he was also a fag onobody wil miss him eeithr" said moses jones

Then masrisa was like "Fuk, the plan thingy only goes up to 2 here what ths shit do we do now?" becus this was all they planned and it happend perfectly

"we get revenge on...fantm" said ark and he got fantm who was still a gift robot chav vampire Christmas light emo guy and was pretty easy to kill, and was like "o shit"

And they beat the fuck out of him and he was like "u can not kill me i am turksihophanteom and u can not kill Christmas light vampire throouh normal meanz

So they got a shoe and cut a hole in fantmz chest and put the shoe in there and he diedn't die.

"wat the fuk we must drive to the hardware store and get stuff to try an kill him with" panickd marisa

"im in his fucking ambuelence letz go" said ark thoson. And they wented.

Fantm was laughing because he ahactually did pretty good ther

"Ahaha, i am on fuckin fire 2day! Im am FEELING IT!" he said and he used a party hat to feel more like it was a party

"not so fast fag. U still gotta deal with EM" said moses jones who had...JEREMY KYLE'S WASHING UP LIQUID

"i wil fucking scan that and buy it" said fantem threnteningly

"no you fucking wont money is GAY like YOU FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG" said moses

Fantm got worried he had 2 think fast because marsae and drk would be back soon an theyd probably put a fuckin powerdrill through him or somthin

"wait we must call truce" said fantm

But moses jones did his athletic trick and dodged the truce attempt

2fuck noooo don't kil meeee" scraemd fantm

Moses jones beated the fuck outta him for like, A hour.

"I kno ur secretly a touhuoo and ur gonna fackin TALK" said moses jons.

"nop im a gift robot "said Turkish phatenm who suddenly got scared as shit because he turnd around and see'd the worst thing ever. And

it

Was

DOIN.

"FUFUKDUFCUKFUK!" yelld moses jones who kicked the wall down and run for his life.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH. JOIN MY CLAN AND WE WILL TEAM UP TO DELETE PEOPLE'Z HATZ"

"fuckin no doin and u cant do shit bout it" fantm repilied bravely

"THATS WERE UR WRONG YOU FUCKING BITCH LOSER GAY SHIT FAGGOT" said doin who hacked the universe and put a clantag in front of fantmz irl name. His new name was "zZSiCk_X_JoShZz" and it was gay

"Fucking shit i don't fuckin want." Fantm sadded

"LETS GO BE VILLAINS" said doin who fantm was following 'im.

Then fantm getting onto a trailer and doin got on his bicycle and it wa attach to the trailer and he pulld fantm alogn and he did evil laughs like a faggot the whole way

"first wer going to...the hardware store" said doin

"oh bno." Said fantm because people he knew would see him hangin out wit doin.


	14. Chapter 14

They were in the car

Doin kept singing gay songs about camp fires on the way

"Fuck shut up" said fantm

"NO FUCK YOU SHUT UP OR IL CUT UR THROTE WITH MY COD MODERN WARFARE 5 GAME DISC" doin angry'd

Fantm was scared

They got at the hardware store

"I fuckin tellin u, vampire SUCK at fightin people wielidgn leaf blowaers." Marisa said at ark

"but this fuckin lawn mower is like, half price"

"but itz for ur fuckin lawn not kling undead diviantart faggotz"

"HELLO FAGS, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND BUY BOTH OF THOSE ALSO NICE HATS" said doin :O

And doin shot a laser maid of pure shoe and it destroyed marisa and zarks hats.

"Fuck. Itts doin" said ark who got serious."

"Who the shit is doin" asked meareisa?

Ark went serious 2 and said "Doin is some loser who went to jail for being fat and hes in the sick clan with his old mentor whos name was zzzsik_remix and this other guy who was named carl jam-roll or some shit and doin defeated them both and stole their loser powers and was the biggest cod modern warfer prestieger in the world and everyone hated him until

Some dude who is good at f zero gx realized that he had to use his f zero gx pwer for good and deleted some hat doin hat and doin went on xbox live and fired his tears at the guy but he dodged them and jonjo was there and jonjo laffd at it. Doin is the most evil person in the world because he kicks nice looking flowers over and steals peoples banks and uses them to buy codern warefare 4 copies in case he gets a scraktch on 1 of them and he dishonoured the entir unit and doesn't junction and is a shoe and aint on gamefaqs ya know? Also doin beat up everyones in the universes best friend and never shuts the door behind him and doin hates everything people like so when people are lplaying god games he turns them off and sometimes he dresses up as a fuckin dinosaur because hes a massive scalie and thats y fantm teamed up with him or something because fantm is also a scalie and doin is emo sometimes and when he is he's more emo than fat emo from gamefaqs.

Wen doin went to jail he broke out and made all the inmates make a new dinosaur costume 4 him and he used it to be a evel chav! He says shit like ygot blood mate and init and doin also mods things with the help of his computer program or something and he modded turkeys name because he is part of the sik clan which is a bunch of moranz who cant play teamfortres2 and he makes inverteshado look like a dude and gog look kewl and typewirtr like he doesn't nt say okay lots because doin is professional at being the biggest shoe ever.

He also has evil gas power wich he got from being the infamous super villen gas enginer and he teamd up with hitlr to build the gas chambers and doin did all the killing and he invented al the bad things bout communism in 1 second to be evil and hes the most evil person ever because..

Doin killed billly mayz with a mlp sword."

"oh noep" said mariser who thught doin was evil.

"HAHAHA YES I DO'D THAT STUFF AND NOW I WILL KILL YOU SAID " DOIN

Fantm was like "what the shit"

!NOW THAT WWE ARE AT THE HARDWARE STORE GIVE ME A FUCKING CASE TO HOLD MY COD GAMES OR I WILL PRESTIGE YOU TO HELL" he said to staff guy

And he got one.

Then doin said "YES NOW I AM THE ULTIMATE VILLAIN" and he swinged the case which was now full of doinz entire cal of dtutie games collection around and killed staff guy in 1 HIT!.

"dis wil not do." Said ark

And ark pushed a button and a car drove through the wall and it was remote controlld and ark went and opened the back and pulled out a fireman hat and through it like a NUCLEAR FRISBEE and it cut doin!

"AGH NOOO" said doin who dropped his weapon and it broke and some of the games wernt in mint condition now

"FUCK MY LIFES WORKKKK" Sscreamed doin in terror "YER REALLY IN FER IT NOW, SUNSHINE" and doin ran back stage

And came out

Dressed as a gopd damn dinosaur

"rawr, init blud" said doin who was also smoking right now

"we will defeat you doin the fag" sayd mariser who had a msaster s[[ark ready to shoot at him"

"Yes" said ark who got another fireman hat out.

"COME GET SIUM"

And doin did a thing and it changed the arena to a more evil place and it was like a fuckin office or something.

"NOW YOU ARE TO THE DIE!" screabed doin and he GOED AT THEM FASTT!


End file.
